Dragon Riders arc
The Dragon Riders arc (ドラゴンライダーアーク) is the first arc in the anime, Spirit Chi Warriors!. It precedes the Rare Hunters arc, and succeeds the Thousand Door arc. This arc includes the beginning of Yugi Typhoon's journey with his friends, as they set out to foil the plans of the notorious Dragon Riders. The heroes put their lives on the line to prevent the Dragon Riders from taking dominance over the world itself, and accomplishing their goal for destruction of the world. Introduction Yugi Typhoon is a young twelve year-old farmish boy. He however gets word from the once-evil mysterious oracle, by the name of Katsuragi Calypso that great danger will take root. Within a nearby civilization, known as Abrondis city, the Dragon Riders arrive. It is up to Yugi and some friends to stop this evil threat from conquering and destroying the world for their own personal gain. Synopsis Battles Featured #Yugi Typhoon vs. Katsuragi Calypso #Dragon Riders vs. Simulation Fighters #Yugi Typhoon/Dark Yuugi vs. Lorca Kishibu #Saharu Ishida vs. Rigel Zanzake #Laxus Kanari vs. Rare Hunter Merenge #Yugi Typhoon + Laxus Kanari vs. Rare Hunter Oori + Rare Hunter Gori #Yugi Typhoon/Dark Yuugi + Laxus Kanari + Saharu Ishida vs. Dragon Guardians #Dragon Riders vs. Rare Hunters #Laxus Kanari vs. Rare Hunter Koga #Kai Szasazu vs. Rare Hunter Koga + Rare Hunter Camel + Rare Hunter Suichi #Yugi Typhoon vs. Rare Hunter Osai #Saharu Ishida vs. Draco Szasazu #Masai Rokuba vs. Rare Hunter Kamori + Rare Hunter Inuzuki #Yugi Typhoon/Dark Yuugi vs. Drazen Kagi #Yugi Typhoon vs. Masai Rokuba #Laxus Kanari vs. Antioch Hugishaga #Saharu Ishida vs. Kagone Ushara #Kairi Yumatake vs. Dratini Daroku #Masai Rokuba vs. Kagone Ushara #Yugi Typhoon vs. Dratini Daroku #Laxus Kanari vs. Dragon Twins #Laxus Kanari vs. Kai Szasazu #Kai Szasazu vs. Draco Szasazu #Saharu Ishida vs. Slayer Kaijin #Ezra Katsuni vs. Rukia Asanaka #Saharu Ishida vs. Amon Tragoedia #Kairi Yumatake vs. Gekka Szasazu #Ezra Katsuni vs. Gekka Szasazu #Masai Rokuba vs. Gekka Szasazu #Rose Typhoon + Kairi Yumatake vs. Bauraki Rasthura #Yugi Typhoon vs. Kai Szasazu #Yugi Typhoon vs. Amon Tragoedia #Katsuragi Calypso vs. Voltaire Szasazu Episode List #A Journey Beginning #The Gauntlet is Thrown! #The Ties of Friendship #Dark Aura Revealed: Dark Yuugi Unleashed #Passing through the Desert... #In Search of Yugi: The Hunt Begins! #The Dragon Riders #Rigel: The Wondrous Kid #Saharu Strikes #The Rare Hunters #Burst #A Black Day for Abrondis #Destiny Attack: Storm Thunder Cloud #The Light at the end of the Tunnel #Encounter of the Guardians #Arena Trap: Yugi Ascends! #Cave of Wonders #Conflict Rises: The Terror Beyond #Lightningrod #Freak Wave: Torrent Terror! #The Nightmare: True Revealing Moves! #Wings of Flame #Flame Surge: Draco's Jealousy #The Return: Masai Steps In!! #The Almighty Part I #The Almighty Part II #Dragoon Attacks: Phantom Hurricane #A Spirit Type, A Spirit Nature #Celestial Spirit King #Dragon Drive: The Art of Struggles! #The Almighty Part III #Voice of Darkness #Heaven's Game #Armor of the Heart #Destiny #Fixation of Hatred: Yugi's Plan #The Dragon Twins!! #End of the Road #Laxus vs. Kai #Rage of the Thunder Gods: Rogue Wave #Laxus' Final Gamble: Blue Lightning! #Intervention #Torrent Terror: History of Kai #Voltaire's Cruelty #Project: Demolition!! #Fight Fire with Fire: Saharu Strikes Back #Blazing Brawl: Saharu vs. Slayer #Tears of Sorrow #The Flame Orb!! #The New Order: Voltaire's Conquest #Tragoedia #Sink or Swim: Gekka vs. Kairi!! #The Dark Mist Funeral #Desperate Situation!! #Masai vs. Gekka #The Water Tower #Hidden Masks: Bolded Truth #The Wave of Terror! #Bauraki's Strength: Giel Shines #Showdown at Mystic Springs #Eternal Rivals #Tower of Sanctuary #Ultimate Secrets: Kai's Super Move! #Darkness #Presence of a Dark Spirit: Dawn of Hope #The Defeat!! #Voltaire's Anger: Punishment #Unresolved Conflict #Yugi vs. Amon #Frozen Fortress: Diabound Armor #Enter Voltaire #Just In Time... #Match of the Millennium! #Calypso's Cyclone: Spirit Omega #The New Resolve Trivia Category:Spirit Chi Warriors! Category:Story Arcs